Long Live Porn
by MajselajseL
Summary: Izuna comes home and finds his brother in front of the television watching something interesting, which catches his attention as well. Curiosity and excitement develops into a playful situation neither of them had seen coming. MADAIZU. UCHIACEST. LEMON.


"I'm home!" Izuna called the second he opened the door to his home.

"Hey Izu!" His brother, Madara, greeted from a chair in the living room.

"Hey Aniki!" He replied just as cheerily, as he walked into said room and threw himself down the couch. "What are we watching?" He then questioned, when realizing the television was on.

An unmistakeable noise gave him the answer.

Snapping to attention, he glanced up at the television. There was no mistaking it; his brother _really_ was watching _porn_.

_Gay porn_.

Well, to be honest that wasn't really a surprise. Neither of the facts. His brother didn't exactly try to cover his sex-life _nor_ his sexuality.

What was weird was that he was watching it in the living room even though he had a just as big television in his own room, and there was a chance that their parents would be home any second. Not that they were less open about sex…

Actually they all were.

Curious, he took his eyes of the "love-making" and glanced at his brother.

"Why are you watching it in here?"

Madara shrugged, not taking his eyes of the "show".

"Hn. Beats me."

Izuna chuckled shortly, before turning his attention back on the television.

Several minutes passed in attentive and comfortable silence until a far too curious question to ignore popped into Izuna's head.

"Aniki?" He called in a small voice, his mouth reacting on its own. His eyes were still glued to the television.

"Mmm?" And so was Madara's.

Izuna didn't answer; he simply stood up and crawled across the table, down onto the floor in front of his brother. He placed both hands on the older Uchiha's knees, before looking up at him with pleading eyes and a blush tinting his cheeks.

"What does giving a blowjob feel like?" He asked shyly yet curiously.

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?"

His brother's shy blush deepened.

"… I guess I'm just curious."

Madara looked perplexed at him for several seconds; had his brother seriously indirectly just asked if he could give him a blowjob.

"... Are you seriously asking me...?"

"... H-hn."

Madara gaped at his supposed-to-be-innocent baby brother for a few long minutes, and then finally swallowed his surprised and replaced it with a small smile.

"... Then I guess I won't be the one to disappoint." Izuna titled his head and gave his brother a curious look. Madara nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead and experience."

Izuna blushed yet again, but it was quickly replaced by determination.

Determined yet slightly nervous, he slowly moved his hands up at his brother's legs to his crotch, and then grabbed the belt hovering over it.

The second its end was pulled apart, he moved his hands to the zipper, unzipped it and opened the pants just enough to pull them all the way down to the knees.

(Madara helped him with his boxer's since it was a slightly trickier part).

Izuna licked his lips at the delicious sight, hesitated for a few seconds, and then finally decided to take the chance and kissed his brother lightly on his inviting lips.

Madara said nothing, but when they parted, he made sure to make eye contact. They smiled non-awkwardly at each other, but when the younger Uchiha leaned in again for another taste, Madara pulled back.

Izuna immediately looked hurt, but he (Madara) had to be sure he was reading the signs correctly.

"Izuna?"

"... Mmm...?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you weren't actually interested in the blowjob, but that you want to go further?"

"... H-hn..."

"... Are you sure? Losing your virginity as uke is a big thing, and especially considering whom you're planning on allowing taking it."

"... Y-yeah, it's true, but I'm sure." Izuna answered determined. "You're the best choice. You're drop-dead-sexy, experienced and would never take advance of me. It's a perfect opportunity!"

"... I guess you're right. So you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"... Absolutely sure?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Izuna grinned, before almost laughing at the small joke. "Now please stop the questions and fuck me...!"

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this..." Madara muttered to himself, as he ran his hands down his brother's slim sides and then slowly slid the shirt over his head in the process. The fact that Izuna's blush deepened made him stop the undressing for a second. "... You do want to do this fully naked, right?"

"... O-of course!" Izuna exclaimed perplexed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're blushing like you're extremely embarrassed."

"... Oh... I see." The younger Uchiha grimaced. "But I'm not. I'm really okay. If were going to do this, we should do it right. Right?"

"Hn." Madara agreed. "As long as you're sure."

"I am! Besides it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"True."

"Can we... Can we carry on then?"

"Hn." Madara answered with a small comforting smile. "Stand up."

The younger Uchiha did as ordered and awaited the reason with curious eyes. His answer came in the shape of Madara opening his belt and afterwards his pants which immediately fell to the floor, and revealed him in nothing but black boxer shorts.

Madara then made eye contact.

"Are you still curious about blowjobs?"

Izuna blinked at his brother for a few seconds in confusion, but then he realized what Madara was referring to and a small blush found its way to his cheeks.

"H-hn. But it'll have to wait."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah... I just want to experience the actual thing for now."

Madara gave a small smirk at that.

"All right then. Let's continue, shall we?"

Before Izuna had a chance to answer, the older Uchiha began playing with the hem of his boxer's. He immediately gasped and on impulse grabbed his brother's hands. Madara looked up at the rejection.

"... What's wrong?"

"... Um..." Izuna stuttered embarrassed. It was a good question; what exactly was the problem? "... It's unfair..."

"... Unfair? What's unfair?"

"... It's unfair... that... you want me all naked when you're still... fully dressed..."

"Oh..." Madara's perplexed expression quickly turned to a smirk. "I see... Why didn't you just say that? That's not a problem. At all."

"G-great..." Izuna stuttered embarrassed while watching his brother take off his shirt so gracefully and yet seducingly the way only Madara could. A blush immediately found its way to his face yet again when Madara then began opening his belt and loosen his pants, which was slightly surprising since it wasn't the first time he ever saw the older Uchiha "naked".

When finally only in his boxer shorts as well, Madara turned his attention on his baby brother, grabbed him around the waist, lifted him slightly off the ground and then carried him to the black couch where he lay him down.

Izuna didn't move a muscle the whole time.

Madara then got on all four and hovered over his awaiting prey, who hadn't taken the eyes off of him the whole time. With believed permission, he decided to finish what he began a few minutes earlier; he slipped his fingers inside his brother's boxer shorts and then ever so slowly slipped them off of the feminine hips and down the long, smooth legs.

Izuna, who had been fighting yet another blush, gasped as the cold air hit his hot and anticipating flesh. He then suddenly realized something important and cleared his throat;

"I wonder what our parents would think if they found out about this..."

"... They would probably accuse me of haven taken advance of you."

"... Yeah..."

"Hn. But don't think about them right now; it kind of ruins the mood... We can always discuss it later."

Izuna almost laughed at the fact that his brother was so turned on that he didn't care about anything else at the moment, but instead he just grinned before nodding.

"All right."

Madara nodded in agreement or whatnot, and then slowly began stroking the younger man's chest in smooth and steady motions, Izuna arching into his touch and letting out a soft groan in approval.

The hands slowly moved down the chest to his navel, then the feminine hipbones and then finally down to the inside of the smooth, slim legs. Izuna immediately shuddered when the hand found its way down to his all too sensitive area.

"A-Aniki..." Izuna mewled when the hands began massaging one of his cheeks.

"You like that?" His brother whispered seductively in his ear.

"H-hai..."

"Then I'm certainly not going to stop now." Madara smirked against his skin. "Dirty little boy..."

"Please..."

Madara decided it was time to find out if his brother really was serious about the final step; he stopped the massaging of the ass and instead slowly moved his hand down to the younger man's entrance.

Izuna immediately gasped and closed his eyes tightly in anticipation and slight embarrassment.

"Tell me if you're feeling discomfort at any point. It might hurt..." Madara warned him when seeing his expression.

"O-of course..." Izuna stuttered, before swallowing another groan when the older Uchiha stroked his opening. It was unbelievable how much the older Uchiha knew about his body. He knew just which buttons to press. "Just... get on with it. _Please_."

"All right..." Madara nodded. He then removed his fingers from his brother's ass and moved them to his lips instead, where he then began coating them heavily with salvia.

When they were coated enough, he brought them back down to where they had been a few minutes ago and slowly pushed the first one through the tight muscles.

The penetrated Uchiha immediately squirmed at the slightly uncomfortable pain. Madara looked worried at him, but decided it was best to continue; his brother could always tell him stop if necessary.

When all three of his fingers were finally seethed, Izuna were to Madara's relieve, only panting slightly. Madara decided then it was time to get further and slowly began moving the digests in and out in a steady rhythm, which Izuna luckily responded to in a delightful way.

"Mmm... Aniki! M-more...! _Please_!" He pleaded uncontrollable while wriggling randomly. He immediately stopped though and looked perplexed up at his brother, when he discovered that he (Madara) had cut him of with a hand on his mouth. "... What's wrong?"

"... If you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself... and you won't like that as a virgin."

"... I see..." Izuna mumbled slightly absentminded as first, but the perplex ion quickly turned into a smug smile at his power over his _big_ _brother_. "... But you will do so some other time, right?"

This time it was Madara's time to look perplexed at his brother.

"... Huh?"

"When my virginity is all gone and I'm experienced, you will fuck me hard, right?" There was a deep hint of hope in his voice. "At least just once?"

Madara's perplexed expression slowly turned into a small smile.

"Of course, but it'll have to wait."

"Of course." Izuna nodded calmly, but eagerness showed in the back of his eyes. He then pouted when realizing he still was the only one naked. "... Take your boxer's off."

Instead of just complying, Madara looked him deep in the eyes with an all too serious expression on his handsome face.

"... Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"_Yes_! I'm sure!" The younger Uchiha almost cried out of frustration at the sudden mode change. "Now hurry up and do it before you have the chance to change your mind!"

The older Uchiha decided that his brother might have a point and therefore hurried with the "pants". He then took a hold on his all too eager baby brother's hips and placed his erection at his entrance.

Instead of asking for permission, he decided to take Izuna's impatience as a sign and pressed his all too excited cock through the tight virgin walls. Izuna immediately gritted his teeth and fought desperately not to allow any pained sounds to escape his lips. It wouldn't do anything than make the older Uchiha worried and might actually result in him pulling out.

"Can I move?" Madara groaned impatiently after a few long minutes.

"... I think so..."

The older Uchiha simply nodded in response and then slowly began moving his hips, but he had to stop after only a few thrusts when seeing the pained expression on his brother's face.

"... Does it hurt?"

"... N-no..."

"... Don't lie to me. I can see you're in pain..."

"... O-okay, I am... but only a b-_bit_. It'll be over soon, right...?"

"Of course." Madara reassured with a small smile. "If I keep a steady pace, it'll disappear quickly."

"... Then please do that...!" Izuna begged through gritted teeth. Madara decided it wasn't the time to comment or let the younger Uchiha down and therefore simply did as requested.

He started out with a few smooth, round and slow thrusts, which didn't exactly ease his partner's pain; it still showed way too obvious on his features.

"... Are you sure you're okay?"

"... Y... No... But there's nothing to do about it... _I want to get through with it_...!" Izuna "cried" in frustration. "No more hesitation! Do me! _Please_!"

Madara inhaled in hope of gaining enough control to do as requested; he pulled Izuna further into his arms and then moved him slightly from side to side as he kept trusting deeper and deeper in order to find –

Izuna suddenly arched his back and groaned.

"A-_Aniki_...!"

Madara smirked and cheered on the inside. _Found it_!

"You liked that?" He then whispered seductively into his little brother's ear, before sucking lightly on the spot beneath it.

"Mmm... It felt _wonderful_! Please do it again...!"

"Anything for you... as long you beg for it like you just did."

"Mmm... _Please_!"

Madara couldn't help smirk again when hearing the pleading, but he decided nonetheless that the first time shouldn't be about roles. He therefore decided to use his energy on hitting the younger Uchiha's prostate death on and by that sending his brother into pure bliss before release.

Only took a few minutes, before Izuna did as hoped and came onto their stomachs with a loud moan with his seme following suit after only a few more thrusts.

"Good enough?" Madara purred into his brother's ear when haven caught his breath again. Izuna chuckled softly and cuddled up against him.

"_Perfect_."

Madara didn't reply. Instead he kissed his brother on the spot beside his left eye and then pulled the smaller man further into his arms. Izuna immediately relaxed and sighed contently, before closing his eyes and smiling as he felt his brother's heart beat against his own chest.

Several minutes past with the two of them just lying there, enjoying the moment while watching yet another porn movie through half-lidded eyes.

"This is nice." Izuna then finally voiced as the "movie" was about to end.

"Hn." Madara agreed while caressing his brother's neck with soft kisses.

"Aniki?"

"Mmm?"

"... Aren't you supposed to pull out?"

"... Yeah, but I can't... Nor want to."

"... What do you mean you can't...?" Izuna frowned. The older Uchiha didn't have a chance to answer though; something pulsed inside him (Izuna), which made him realize immediately. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips; "... Y-you...? Are you already hard again?"

"Seems like it. Want to follow the "couple's" example?"

Izuna looked up at the television at the unexpected suggestion and then turned his slightly surprised expression back to his older brother. His expression quickly turned into a smug smile though;

"Go ahead. _Do me_!"

The older Uchiha smiled just as smugly, before catching up on the request.

'_Long live porn!'_ An all too happy voice screamed inside his head.

**Tadaaah! Yet another oneshot! ;P **

**I'm not really sure what inspired me, but it wasn't that difficult to write x) Well, when I found inspiration for the lemon that is... Couldn't really get the words down onto the paper... . **

**Anyways, t****hankies for reading it! ;D I would appreciate it you would review as well! ;3**


End file.
